Paving The Way
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Clara have issues after the Doctor's regeneration but they are both trying to resolve them. Lots of fights, odd behaviour and uncomfortable situations. Clara feels like the new Doctor is pushing her away and gets mad more often than she wants to. Rated M for adult themes, just to be save. 12/Clara.
1. Prologue

I am so sorry to have started on this when my last DW fanfiction is not finished but I really couldn't help it. I'm obsessed with 12/Clara and this just needs out. I really hope you like it. It's my story about how the Doctor and Clara could carry on after the Doctor's regeneration.

**Paving The Way**

**Prologue**

The Doctor had dropped her off at home at last. _The Doctor._ How strange those words sounded now that the man she once knew was no more. Clara had known about his ability to regenerate for a while but seeing it, seeing the man she has considered her best friend change his face, his appearance so completely in front of her eyes – that was something else. And he couldn't have changed more. The young, dashing man she had come to know and love was now. . . old. Of course, the Doctor was old. By now he probably was more than 2000 years old. He now looked like her father, not her best friend.

It shouldn't matter, Clara told herself. He is still the Doctor. She had realized this when the TARDIS had crashed and they had landed in the middle of another adventure, barely escaping with their lives. He saved her again. He saved the earth again. That man must still be the Doctor, she thought. But everything had been different and all she could think about was how much she wanted to go home. The Doctor, apparently sensing this, had dropped her off at her apartment building as soon as they were out of danger.

Clara let herself fall unto her bed, staring at the ceiling for quite a while. Would he even come back?

The thought struck her like lightning. Would the Doctor even come back to her now that he was. . . whatever he was? Or would he move on and find a different companion? Did she do something wrong? Of course, she had been shocked and she had acted differently. Maybe that had ruined everything?

Clara grabbed her pillow and pressed it down to her face. What now?, she murmured into it. What now? She didn't want to cry but couldn't stop the tears at the prospect of having lost her best friend. Eventually she fell asleep, tired and worn out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since she last saw the Doctor. Every time she walked past a window she glanced out, hoping to see the familiar blue box standing there on the lawn. But it was never there. Every little sound startled her because she thought it might have been the TARDIS. After a few days she had grown anxious until her best friend, her human best friend, knocked on her door.

"Katy," Clara uttered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde woman stepped insider her apartment and looked around. Clara only now noticed how messy everything looked. Oh God! How messy she must look!

"Clara, what's up with you? I haven't heard from you in over a week! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been down with the flu, but much better now."

"Well, that explains the mess," her friend looked around disapprovingly, "Hey, listen. Are you free tonight?"

"I don't know," Clara replied.

"Yes, you are. School's out, you look healthy enough to me and we haven't been together in ages."

"Really, Katy, I don't feel like going out tonight."

But Katy didn't hear her words. She headed for Clara's bedroom and opened her closet, browsing through the dresses she owned.

"What happened to this one?" Katy asked, holding up a red dress with a black collar that was torn and scorched at every end.

Clara ignored the question. Mostly because she didn't know how to answer. She ruined that dress the day they journeyed to the heart of the TARDIS. Clara had meant to throw it out months ago but like every little reminder of an adventure with the Doctor, she had kept it.

"Why are you going through my clothes, Katy?"

"We're going out tonight and you are going to look ravishing," she threw another dress at Clara, one that was not torn to bits. Clara looked at it.

"Why do you insist on tonight?"

"Becaaaauuuse," Katy smiled, "John's brother just came to London this morning."

"No, no, no, no, Katy. No! You're not setting me up with your boyfriend's brother!" Clara protested.

"If you don't like him, you don't have to see him again after tonight. I promise. But Henry is a really nice guy from what I've heard. And you've been single for . . . what? Two years?"

"I haven't been single for two years," Clara said but instantly wished she hadn't. She had invented a boyfriend once before and that time the Doctor had come to her rescue and introduced himself to her family stark naked. What were the odds that the TARDIS now materialized in her bedroom and a naked Doctor came out of it?

"Alright, I'll go. But just this once."

"Yes!", Katy smiled and hugged Clara, "You won't regret it, I promise."

"We'll see about that."

As it turned out, Clara really did not regret it. Henry was a nice, young man, who had a great sense of humour and a failed long term relationship behind him. They met not only once but three times in a week. He treated Clara well and was not eager to rush into things. But after a month of dating Clara was ready to invite him for coffee after another successful dinner.

"Wow, nice place," Henry commented, looking around.

"Thank you," Clara said handed him two glasses to pour some wine.

"This is nice, too," he smiled at her.

All of a sudden Clara's feet began to wobble. They had kissed before. There had been a lot of kissing actually but this was different. He was in her apartment, with the bedroom just next door. Only then she realized she was falling for him, _really_ falling for him. She was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly there was a thud coming from her bedroom. Clara startled and spilled some wine all over Henry's white shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, so sorry," she turned around to grab the next piece of cloth she could find to wipe his shirt but the red fluid had already sunk deep into the fabric. And then came another thud. This time, even Henry heard it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'll go check. Uhm, the bathroom is over there if you want to wash that out," Clara pointed to a door while she headed for the bedroom to find the source of the noise that had clearly ruined the entire evening.

She stepped onto her bedroom floor carpet and the stockings on her feet were wet in an instant.

"What the. . ." she switched on the light and looked into the room. Or rather what could be seen from her room that was not blocked from view by a huge blue police box. The man, the Doctor was standing on her bed and shyly waved at her.

"Oh nooooo," Clara said.

"Sorry about the carpet. But the snow that was on my TARDIS melted."

"No. No. No. NO."

"Wow, you're really upset about the carpet. Or is it because I'm on your bed with my shoes on?"

"No. No. N-, wait, you're on my bed with your shoes on?" Clara didn't know what to think about first. The Doctor was back. After more than a month he just appeared in her bedroom. Her carpet was soaking wet. And. . .

"Clara?" she heard a familiar voice coming out of the kitchen. Oh no. Henry! The Doctor! What should she do now?

"Oh, you've got company!" the Doctor exclaimed.

At this moment Clara made a decision. She took the Doctor's hand, dragged him from the bed and out of her bedroom, then hastily closed the door behind her. At exactly the same time Henry came out of the kitchen to look for her. For a moment the three of them only stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Uhm, Clara?" Henry was the first to break the ice.

"I'm sorry, Henry. But my. . . _uncle_ came for a visit tonight and I didn't know about it. And shy as he is, he hid in my bedroom when he heard us coming home." Wow, that must have been the most stupid lie ever told.

"Your uncle has a key?" Henry asked. Well, at least he bought the part about the uncle.

"No," the Doctor said and Clara froze instantly. Please, she begged him in her head. Please don't tell him.

"But I am very good a lock picking. You could say I'm sort of a criminal mastermind. I could teach you, if you're interested. Although I doubt you'll ever be as good as me, as I have this practical device. . ."

The Doctor was about to pull his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, Clara knew it. She held his arm to prevent him from saying anything remotely related to alien technology. Instead she just looked at him.

"Uncle, you're boring Henry with your hobbies. Why don't you go into the living room and make yourself comfortable while I say goodbye to Henry?" Clara suggested.

"I'm your uncle, Clara, shouldn't you properly introduce me to your boyfriend?"

There. He said it. Clara could've punched him for that. She looked over to Henry with total horror in her eyes but he seemed fine. A little irritated, but apparently not by being called her boyfriend.

"Clara is right. It's late and I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. I'll call you tomorrow," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Clara let out a deep breath as the door closed behind him.

Wow, that really couldn't have gone worse. As much as she had wished for the Doctor to return. Out of every night he could've chosen to come back, did it really have to be tonight?

"So, boyfriend?" the Doctor asked.

Clara growled at the Doctor and walked past him into the living room. Angrily she let herself fall onto the couch. He followed her but did not sit down. Instead he wiped his finger over the shelf, checking for dust and regarded the books.

Clara looked at him, that strange man, and wondered if there was any Doctor left in him. Would her Doctor have pulled something like that on her? She almost smiled to herself when she realized the answer was yes.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why didn't you want me to talk to boyfriend?"

"Uhm, because?"  
>"Because what?"<br>"Becaaaauuuuse, Doctor!"

"I don't get it," he said and sat down in an armchair.

"That is not the point here, okay? Why did you come back?"

"To pick you up, of course. It's Wednesday."

Now Clara was getting angry. He had left her. For over a month. And now he just parked his box in her bedroom and acted like nothing ever happened.

"I though you had left me for good!" she screamed although she had not wanted to. But now that that was out, she was free to go on. "You left me and there was no word of you in over a month. I thought you had gone off to find yourself a different companion for the new Doctor."

Clara crossed her arms over her breasts and stared at her feet. That was not how she thought her reunion with the Doctor would be.

"You know about regeneration, Clara?" the Doctor asked without even commenting on her angry rant. That made her even madder but she decided to at least go with what the Doctor said. There was still time to rant a little more later.

"Yeah, I saw it. You changing. Though it was not exactly what I expected," she admitted.

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Not this," Clara kept staring at her feet. She just couldn't look at him, really look at him anymore. The stranger that was her best friend.

"You mean anything but an old man?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not that." Wasn't it?

"Clara, I am over 2000 years old. About time I look it. And I do look it, don't I?" The Doctor looked over to the window and observed his own reflection.

Now finally she decided to look at him and it seemed like it was the first time. She walked up to him and examined his features. His clothes were different. There was no bow tie, no suspenders, although the grandfatherly look would have suited him. Instead he wore a simple but elegant suit with a long coat. His hair was grey and looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be curly or straight. His face was covered in lines and his grey eyes were avoiding her gaze. Okay, so this was the Doctor. Clara supposed it could have been worse.

"Nah," she said, "You don't look a day over 1799."

The Doctor smiled. Clara reached out to touch his face, to see if his skin felt different but the Doctor slowly backed away, his eyes in shock.

"Clara, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just checking."

"I don't like to be touched," the Doctor said and took another step backwards.

Clara smiled. Now was the time for revenge. "Oh, so you don't like if I do this?"

And then she poked him in the chest with her index finger. The Doctor looked at her, bewilderment in his eyes.

"Not that it was an entirely unpleasant thing but I preferred if it would not happen again."

She squeezed her eyes and then punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ouch," exclaimed the Doctor. He scowled and carefully punched her back.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Clara said. The Doctor only smiled shyly.

Before he could react, Clara jumped up and hugged him like she used to hug her old Doctor. She only felt him pat her on the back awkwardly. Well, he would get used to it, she thought to herself and let him go.

"Now that we cleared that up, shall we go?" the Doctor asked.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

"I want to meet young Bob Dylan," Clara said.

"Dylan?" the Doctor asked disgusted, "But that's boring. How about a planet?"

"Alright, you pick," Clara gave up and followed him into the TARDIS. Some things even a regeneration can't change.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well someone had a good night," Katy said when Clara showed up in the café for their breakfast date.

"Wasn't too bad," Clara smiled and sat down at the table where her coffee already waited for her.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. How was it with Henry!"

"It was alright. We had dinner. He called this morning," she took a sip from the mug.

"So, you're telling me he sneaked out in the middle of the night and called you this morning?" Katy sounded disappointed.

"No, we didn't do it."  
>"Why the hell not?" Katy half screamed at her.<p>

"Because an old friend showed up last night. We had a lot of catching up to do," Clara explained.

"And that's what you are so happy about today?"

"Actually, yes. We hadn't seen each other in a while."

"Does he at least look good?"  
>"Katy!"<p>

"What?" she exclaimed, "Just tell me if he was worth blowing Henry off for."

"Well, I guess he does have something. But there's nooo way."

"Why? Is he gay?"

"No, but he's different. A thing with him would be extremely complicated."

"Then you should concentrate on totally uncomplicated Henry, who loves you by the way," Katy suggested.

Clara laughed. "He doesn't _love_ me."

"Oh, you think? Because that's what he told John a few days ago."

Clara was surprised. Of course, she and Henry have been dating for a month and everything was going well. But from her point of view it was a little early to talk about love. Especially now. Before the Doctor had returned they were two normal people. Now he was a normal guy and she was once again the companion of a mad time traveller. She had to hide it from him, at least for now and although the Doctor said he could bring her back any time, it often happened that he got confused and dropped her off two or three days after she had left. To her boss that was easily explained with sickness. But how much of that could you hide in a relationship?

"You don't like him that much?" Katy asked.

"It's not that," Clara replied, "It's just a really bad timing."

"Because your _friend_ is back in town?"

"Yes. . . no! I should go now. Have to get to work."

Clara decided to meet Henry two days later, not at her apartment, but in a small café for lunch. As long as the feeling issue wasn't resolved there would be no actual sex.

"Hey darling," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," she just said, avoiding his gaze.

"I haven't heard much from you since we were interrupted that evening. Busy?"

"Yes," Clara said, thankful he already provided her with an excuse, "I had some tests to grade. And the stuff they wrote really gave me a headache."

She caught Henry looking at her and all of a sudden that look in his eyes frightened her. There might as well have been little hearts in his eyes. She quickly moved a bit further away from him.

"Henry, we need to talk."

"You're sick of me."

"No, no, everything but that. I'm just very confused," she admitted, "We said we would take things slow."  
>"We did, didn't we?"<p>

"Yes, until that night. You know, in retrospect, I don't think it was bad we were interrupted."

"I agree," Henry said boldly.

"You agree? But you. . . and I. . . now I'm really confused," she spluttered.

"Clara, I like you a lot."

"Well, I like you, too."

"But that night. I thought it was what you wanted. So I went with it. But all the time I was thinking I was making a mistake, that maybe it was too early and it could ruin the great thing we have going on."

"So, you're still okay with taking things slow?" she asked.

"Yes. But a small step here and there shouldn't hurt," Henry grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

The feeling Clara had had that night when things were about to get serious resurfaced. Henry was one of the best things that had happened to her and she would be a fool to ruin it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she got home from school the next Wednesday she was a bit disappointed. There was no Doctor when she was on her break, no Doctor after school was over and no Doctor parking his TARDIS in front of her apartment building. Apparently this new Doctor wasn't the one for traditions.

Clara dropped her bag by the door, kicked her shoes off and started to unbutton her blouse as she made her way into her bedroom to change.

"Hey Clara, I was wondering when you'd be home," the Doctor, sitting in front of her laptop, greeted her without looking at her.

Quickly she closed her blouse to hide her bra. So, the new Doctor now went straight for her bedroom. She wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Clara, please enlighten me," The Doctor said, his eyes still glued to her laptop.

"Uhm. . . sure?"

"What is the purpose of _sexting_?" he asked, now turning around and pointing at her computer.

Clara's face turned a violent shade of red and she tightened her blouse around her chest.

"Uhm. . ." she spluttered.

"Well?" the Doctor urged.

"Uhm. . ."

"So you don't know either. I thought as much, but apparently you got an instant message from boyfriend, asking you if you were into sexting. Of course, I immediately looked it up and came across some interesting things on the internet. Would you like me to explain it to you, because. . ."

"Doctor!" Clara interrupted him before he could say any more. Suddenly the feelings of utter shame turned into anger. "What are you doing with my computer and why are you reading my private messages?"

"Now, that is hardly what I would call private. It would've been private had the sexting already begun."

"There is not going to be any sexting," she said, closing the laptop furiously, "and I am not having this kind of conversation with you."

"Why are you freaking out, Clara? Does this make you uncomfortable?" the Doctor asked.

"I am not uncomfortable! I'm just mad you went through my stuff," she almost yelled. Gosh, why was it like this now with him? They hadn't fought before. But now it seemed like every little thing about him could make her lose her temper. Clara felt like he was deliberately trying to make her mad. But he didn't, did he?

"Clara, the girl who went to church with me – _naked_ – feels uncomfortable when I ask about sexting. I think this is a tiny bit hilarious."

"I didn't go to church naked with _you_!"

Clara did not mean to say that but now that it was out she wished she could take it back. She could see all the curiosity, energy, joy and fun fading from the Doctor's face. But even if she could take it back, it would still be true. Even after they had travelled together, she still felt odd in the Doctor's presence. It wasn't only him that had changed, it was their entire relationship. But that wasn't entirely her fault.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she whispered. Even after the yelling her apology sounded like a roar in the silence that had fallen over the room.

"If that is how you feel, maybe I should better leave."

"No, please, don't do that," Clara said and stepped closer, "I know you _are_ my Doctor. I just need a little time to adjust."

"I know it must feel like I am a completely different man. Maybe you are even right. I don't know yet myself. But all I need is a fair chance. I really am the same man you went to church with naked," he smiled, "For all you know I could be naked now and you wouldn't even know."

Clara frowned at him. It was odd, everything about him was odd. But she wanted to give him a chance.

"Doctor, I need to know something," she said, "Do you do these things in purpose?"

"What things?"

"I don't know. Landing in my bedroom, going through my stuff? It feels a little like you're testing me," she admitted. And she didn't like it.

"I'm not testing you. If anything, I am testing my boundaries with you. Soon enough you will do the same. But if I'm overstepping the lines, please let me know."

"No more shoes on the bed, okay?" Clara said and the Doctor gave her a sheepish smile. "So, now?"

"Another great adventure?"

Clara smiled. "Alright. But first, let me hug you."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh yes, it is," she stepped up to him and enclosed him in a long embrace. The Doctor stood stiff as a broom but at least this time he put his arms around her, too.


	5. Chapter 4

_I am really sorry but there was a little mix up. I forgot to post chapter two (better check that one out) and jumped directly to posting chapter three. Now everything is in the right order. I hope you can forgive me. Here's a new shorty for you._

**Chapter 4**

Clara woke up in a bed, her head pounding. She gazed around and the room looked strange and at the same time oddly familiar. It was definitely not her own bed and not one she had been in before. Her vision was a little blurry and her thoughts sort of fuzzy, like someone had taken a beater to her brain.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the Doctor said. He was sitting in an armchair at the end of the room, watching her.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her own voice sounded strange to her.

"In the TARDIS. How are you feeling?"

"Wrong. I'm feeling very, very wrong," she answered. Wrong seemed like the perfect way to describe it.

"That's only natural but it'll go away," the Doctor assured her. Something in his gaze was different. There was worry there, yes, and something else she couldn't place.

"Doctor, what happened? How did I get here?"

"Well, the usual. Alien attack, grave danger. The aliens we encountered tried converting humans into slaves with a device that altered their brains somehow. I didn't try to find out how it worked before I destroyed it."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Of course not. They got to you in the beginning. Altered your brain to make you a slave. They were almost done converting you."

"And in destroying the machine you turned me back to normal?" Clara asked. Well, wasn't the first time the Doctor had saved her.

"Not quite. But now, you're home," he pulled away the blanket and dragged her out of bed by her arm.

"Ouch," she screamed as the Doctor dragged her through the TARDIS corridors, "Doctor, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. But you're home now. Adventure's over. See you next Wednesday."

"Doctor!" Clara freed herself of the Doctor's grasp. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting that way?

"Goodbye Clara," he said and opened the TARDIS door.

"DOCTOR!", she raised her voice, "If destroying the machine didn't change me back, what did? Am I alright?"

"Yes, you are now. But you really need to leave."

"What changed me back, Doctor? I'm not moving until you tell me," Clara demanded.

"A little Time Lord trick. Now kindly step outside my TARDIS."

The Doctor didn't wait for her to go voluntarily. He pushed her softly and she stumbled into her own bedroom. She only heard the Doctor say "Wednesday" again before the TARDIS was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following night Clara was haunted by dreams. She dreamt about aliens that looked almost like a human being except they had tiny heads and cords woven around their bodies. There was a liquid flowing in those cords. They had taken her captive and things were being hooked to her head. There was no Doctor to save her. Not this time. She was all alone and she was scared.

The next thing she knew she was being carried and golden light surrounded her head. Then everything went black.

She was woken up by the ring of the doorbell. Clara only now realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Well, at least she didn't have to get dressed to answer the door.

"Good morning," Henry said cheerfully until he took a good long look at her, "Clara is everything okay?"

"Why?"

"You look like hell," he said.

Clara looked over to the mirror and yes, Henry was right. The aftermath of her last adventure with the Doctor was still visible on her face. She had dark shadows under her eyes. Oh, her eyes, they still felt like they were burning. She closed them but didn't see the anticipated blackness. Instead there was again the golden glow she had seen in her dream.

"Clara?"

"I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm coming down with a migraine," she said and felt like it was true.

"That's too bad. I was thinking we start celebrating the holidays with a little breakfast."

"Oh, come in already. I could use some coffee. Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Not at all. I'll set the table," Henry said and Clara walked off to the bathroom.

Clara felt no better when the hot water rained down on her head. She could still see the golden glow when she closed her eyes. She also noticed that there were things in her head, things she couldn't place. They looked similar to the engravings that were all over the TARDIS, Gallifreyish symbols, but how they ended up in her head Clara didn't know.

_Time Lord trick_, the Doctor had said. It's got to be related to that. But whatever he had done to save her, her body was not entirely okay with it. She suddenly felt nauseous.

She wished the Doctor was here now. Not the madman who had thrown her out of the TARDIS last night but the calm part of his odd personality that she had talked to before they had gone on this adventure. She wanted to know what Time Lord trick he had used on her and what the possible side effects could be.

Clara stepped outside the shower and slipped into her bathrobe. She was about to reach for the blow dryer when her arm suddenly started to feel weird. There was a prickling all over her body and the room began to move and merge into golden light. Right before she fainted she could've sworn she saw the Doctor's face leaning over her.

Waking up was hard. Every time Clara thought she was back she slipped back into the glow. It felt like her whole body was on fire, fighting something that just did not belong there. Where was the Doctor?

"Doctor," she whispered, although she was not sure whether she actually said it or it was only imaginary.

"I told you we need to call an ambulance," she heard a male voice say. Henry. Yes.

"Oh shut up," another male voice said, "Why are you still here, anyway? I told you I'd take care of her."

"Doctor?" Clara asked weakly. Was it really him? She wasn't sure. It could still be a dream. The she finally managed to open her eyes.

Henry was sitting on her bed, right next to her, holding her hand. The Doctor was sitting at safe distance on a chair, staring at the whole scenario. Looking rather cross.

"Hi Clara," Henry said softly as he realized she had woken up, "How are you feeling."

"Thirsty," she replied, only now realizing this.

"Well, you've heard the girl. Go make her some tea," she heard the Doctor say angrily from out of his corner.

Henry did not protest. He left for the kitchen.

"Doctor," Clara said when they were alone, "What did you do to me?"

"I told you. It was a Time Lord trick. These are the side effects. They will go away," he explained without looking at her, "What do you remember?"

"Barely anything. I remember light. It's burning."

"That is regeneration energy. I put some of it in your head, but you're human. Takes a while to process it. Still better than being a slave though."

"But I won't change my face, will I?" Clara suddenly thought about that.

"No, you're still only human. That's why I should never have left you. I'm sorry," the Doctor said although it did not really sound like he meant it. It was like he was mad about something that had happened, but it wasn't her fault, right?

"How?"

"How what?"

"Regeneration energy. My head. How?" Clara asked.

The Doctor stood up abruptly and looked even madder and more uncomfortable than ever. "Well, since boyfriend is here and you are awake again I see no more of hanging around any further. See you next Wednesday."

"Nope, you're not pulling the see-you-next-Wednesday on me again," Clara jumped out of bed and regretted it immediately. She wasn't feeling well enough for this, she knew it. "Something's happened and you're not telling me. This new you is really starting to tick me off."

The Doctor who was already almost out of her bedroom door turned around and looked in her direction angrily. Clara wished he would just look _at_ her, not stare right past her and out of the window.

"You know what? Maybe this new me is really ticked off by you, too," the Doctor replied.

"Okay, then tell me what _I_ did to make _you_ mad. Go on, tell me," she was being snippy but she didn't care, "Are you sure you're not mad at yourself?"

The Doctor laughed. "And why exactly should I be mad at myself?"

"I don't know, but let me think for a second. Mhhh, grey hair, wrinkles and I don't know what it looks like under those new pants of yours – but maybe you're mad about _that_."

The Doctor had started pacing while she yelled at him but at her last comment he walked up to her, waving his hand, saying: "Ohhh, clever Clara, but I have no problem with my new look at all."

He was about to turn away from her again but stopped mid-spin to face her. "And just so you know. What's underneath my pants is absolutely no reason to be mad."

"Uhm, guys?" they both heard a voice from outside the bedroom, "I have no idea what you're both fighting about but the tea is done and I don't really want to listen to this any further."

Clara shot another threatening look at the Doctor before she walked past him to open the door for Henry.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to this. My uncle can be a bit of a prick. Oh wait, I'm understating here," Clara said.

"And I better go before your boyfriend decides to leave you over how you're treating dear family members," the Doctor said, walked past them both and slammed the front door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clara had never seen the Doctor so angry before. Of course, there had been outbursts but all of them have been over the endangered fate of the world or Daleks or something else like that. She didn't want to fight with him, yet somehow he always found the right button to push. Most of all she hated that this time they didn't even have the chance to make up before he left. Clara felt that this fight was somehow connected to what happened to her and what he did to save her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Would he even come back now, after this? She had insulted him, not playfully, but really insulted him and she felt terribly sorry all of a sudden.

"Clara, I have no idea what kind of person your uncle is and I really don't understand and frankly, don't even want to understand what you were fighting about. But I don't like him," Henry said while he poured her tea.

"Know what? At the moment I don't really like him either," she said.

"I'm worried about you. You're not well and you can tell me it's a migraine but I think it has something to do with him. I mean, he stormed in here, demanding to know how you were."

"Yes, we went out for coffee last night and I wasn't feeling very well. He just wanted to see if everything was okay," Clara defended him.

"Yes, but he ran straight for the bathroom as if he knew he was going to find you there unconscious on the floor. I was afraid to go near you because I thought he would punch me."

"Well, he is very protective of me. And you shouldn't worry about me so much."

"I'm still not comfortable with the way he's treating you," Henry admitted, "I mean, he breaks into your apartment, you both fight like an old married couple. You. . . no, it's just weird."

"What are you suggesting?" Clara laughed at Henry. Whatever this was, it was ridiculous.

"If you weren't related to him, I'd be seriously jealous. As it is I'm only really confused."

Mainly to avoid taking this conversation any further, Clara pulled Henry closer and kissed him on the mouth.

"Well, that's one way to shut me up," Henry smiled.

"Shut up then," Clara said and kissed him again. She just wanted to forget all of it and this seemed as good a time as any. She untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it while covering his face and neck in kisses. She would do everything just to get this nasty fight with the Doctor out of her head. She would regret this later, Clara knew it. She still wasn't feeling well enough and should be resting. Instead she ignored that when she closed her eyes, she saw nothing but the golden glow of regeneration energy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Henry asked in between kisses.

Clara ignored him and tried not to close her eyes again. She sat on his lap but when he held her head to press a passionate kiss on her lips, she blinked and in the golden glow the face of the Doctor appeared, kissing her.

Immediately Clara jumped up. What on earth had just happened?

"Clara, are you alright?"

She almost didn't hear him. She looked at Henry and it was still him, not the Doctor, who had kissed her. It was the energy messing with her head. All of a sudden she felt dizzy again.

"Clara?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"No," she pressed her hands against her face, "I'm sorry. I think you should leave."

"I like you, Clara. But I really don't understand you," Henry said and sounded not only disappointed but also moping. But Clara didn't care about that right now. Right after he had left she went straight to bed.

A phone call woke her up when it was already dark outside. She felt tired but at least much better than she had in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Katy. Everything okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Henry is worried about you."

"Gosh, that guy needs to talk to you guys about everything, right?" Clara said, somehow getting really mad about it.

"Clara, he is _worried_. And frankly, I think you're not treating him very well. He is such a great guy and crazy about you."

"Katy, please," Clara pleaded. She was really not in the mood for this kind of conversation.

"If there is someone else you should just tell Henry."

Clara rolled her eyes. Unfortunately Katy wasn't able to see it. "There is no one else."

"Are you sure? Because a while ago you told me that an old friend showed up while you were on a date with Henry. But you told Henry that he was your uncle."

Clara paused for a little longer than she has expected, but it was long enough for Katy.

"Ah, the ominous old friend that you had a fight with."

"Katy, I already told you. . ." Clara began but was interrupted.

"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. Just make up your mind – for Henry's sake."

"There might have been something," Clara admitted, "But that was before he changed. And you're right. Henry is great and I'm treating him poorly."

"So?" Katy asked.

"So what? Katy, please, this is a really weird time for me. And I'm not feeling well."

"Alright. You know, I don't really care. Henry's not my boyfriend. It's your thing, " Katy said stubbornly and hung up.

You're a great friend, Clara thought to herself and drew the covers back over her head.


	8. Chapter 7

_Writing today went so well that I can present you with not only one, but three new chapters. Hope you enjoy them._

**Chapter 7**

It was Wednesday again and Clara had gotten up early. She waited impatiently for the Doctor's arrival, still not certain if he would even show up until she heard the familiar voice coming out of her bedroom. Why is it the bedroom now?, she wondered. He used to park it in front of her apartment building.

When the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS she noticed once again how much he had changed. She seemed insecure more often than his old self did. And he was very insecure now.

"I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Clara replied. She looked at him and all she wanted to do was hug him because he was looking so miserable. But she was afraid he might not want her to.

"How long has it been for you?" she asked instead.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've waited a week for you. How many years have passed for you?"

"Three hours."

Clara has not expected this. She was sure he would need at least a decade to calm down after the things she had said to him.

"I wanted to apologize. And I think I need to explain something to you before we go on," the Doctor said.

Go on. Well, at least he still wanted her to be his companion.

"Let me apologize first," Clara said, "The things I said. . ."

"You were right."

"I was?" Clara looked at him suspiciously.

"I am mad at myself."

"Oh, that part," she said and the Doctor shot her a nasty look.

"Regenerations are a tricky thing. You never know what you're gonna get. And I haven't completely figured myself out yet. It's not you fault. I still want you to travel with me more than anything. I want you to know that."

"Thank you," Clara said sincerely, "And I still want to travel with you more than anything. But why are we always fighting?"

The Doctor stared at his shoes for a moment and Clara thought that he wasn't sure what he should tell her. "It's my fault. This new form, this. . .new body came with a whole new set of emotions that I can't control yet. But I'm trying to."

"Doctor," Clara suddenly thought of something, "now that we're being honest. What happened last time?"  
>"I already told you. I put some of my regeneration energy in your head."<p>

"Yes, but you didn't tell me how you did it," Clara raised her eyebrows at him.

The Doctor's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Oh, you remembered, didn't you?"

"Tell me."

"Is this really necessary?" And there was the insecure Doctor again.

"Tell. Me," she insisted.

"I kissed you," he said without looking at her, "There, I said it. I kissed you and it was inappropriate and it will never happen again. I only did it because I couldn't think of any other way to help you at the moment and if I. . ."

"Doctor, stop," Clara laughed.

"But. . ."  
>"It's alright," she smiled at him, "Thank you for saving me for the 100th time."<p>

Clara stepped closer and gave her Doctor a kiss on the cheek before he had the chance to back away again. He was uncomfortable with it, she knew it. But she was still certain he would eventually come around and get used to it again.

"I think I'm starting to like the new you. . . a little," she said smiling, "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the Doctor."


	9. Chapter 8

_Make that four._

**Chapter 8**

For the first time ever since the Doctor regenerated they both travelled through time and space together without a single fight. The Doctor took Clara back in time to meet a young J.K. Rowling where she accidentally inspired the author to write a story about a young wizard. Afterwards he took her to a planet that unfortunately was about to be destroyed. Something the Doctor did not wish to change.

Once they were safely back inside the TARDIS Clara begged: "Please, just one more before you drop me off."

"Aren't you tired?" the Doctor asked.

"Please, show me something magnificent."

"Magnificent? That sounds boring."

"Well, after the last one I could use a little boring. Pleeeeaaase."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed, "But just one more or we might run out of planets soon."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door to what looked like heaven and stepped outside. Clara made it to the door and stopped there. She looked up into the bright blue sky. It was raining heavily although the sun, or rather suns, were shining.

"What are you waiting for?" the Doctor asked impatiently. "You wanted something magnificent. Well, here it is."

"It's also raining," she said and wrinkled her nose, "We should bring an umbrella."

"No, trust me. It's fine," the Doctor extended his hand and Clara took it and stepped outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor was right. Although it was raining Clara didn't get wet. She felt the rain fall on her hair and face and clothes but nothing got soaked. The rain was dry and felt a little like velvet.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Paradise."

"Okay. And where are we really?"

"Paradise," the Doctor said again and Clara eyed him suspiciously. "This is an artificial planet called Paradise. Everything here is built to be a huge, perfect garden."

The Doctor offered her his arm. She took it and they both began walking away from the TARDIS. The rain stopped soon and the fog cleared and revealed something that indeed looked like a Paradise. They walked along a path between two meadows. The air was fresh and yet warm enough to walk around comfortable without a jacket. She heard the sound of birds but never saw any. There were beautiful trees planted in what seemed like the perfect distance from each other. On the horizon she could see a forest spreading out and behind it there was a mountain that appeared to reach one of the planet's suns. Everything was much more colourful than it was on earth. The grass and leaves were greener, the flowers had a deeper shade of either yellow, blue or red and the smell around this place was simply heavenly.

"Wow," Clara breathed as she discovered a river behind one of the trees they passed. Never in her life had she seen this kind of water before. It was blue, or rather a dark shade of turquoise but it seemed cleared than the water that came out of her shower head.

"Well, you wanted something magnificent, didn't you?"

"Can we go by the river?" she asked.

"Sure."

Before they left the path Clara took off her shoes and stepped on the green meadow.

"Oh my stars!" Clara suddenly screamed.

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Take off your shoes!" she demanded.

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"This grass. I have never felt anything so soft in my entire life." She had completely forgotten about the river and just let herself fall into the grass. Clara sighed happily and smiled at the Doctor who stood above her. He started to laugh at her silly behaviour and sat down next to her.

"How does it work, this planet?" she asked, "I mean. It's perfect. Everything about it is just perfect. There is absolutely nothing wrong with this planet. I mean, just look at the grass. It's green. It's soft. It's fresh. And there is not a single stone or branch in it. How can that be?"

"Everything you see here is artificial. It's not real, it doesn't live. You and I are the only living things on this planet at the moment."

The thought of that would've made Clara sad if it wasn't for the sheer beauty of this place. And suddenly she thought of something.

"But the birds. I can hear them."

"There are no birds. Just the sound of birds coming from small speakers hidden in the trees. Oh, look, here," the Doctor plucked a strawberry from a plant nearby that didn't exactly look like a strawberry plant, "You can eat that though."

"If nothing here is alive, how can strawberries grow?" she asked as she put it in her mouth. It tasted like strawberries but it wasn't one.

"It doesn't grow. It's made. For the hungry visitor."

"What purpose does this place serve exactly?"

"It's made so people could come here and relax. To take their mind of things. Enjoy nature. Though technically we're here before the official opening," the Doctor explained.

Clara sat upright now and took a deep breath. It was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the best thing he had ever showed her. Not that she didn't love the running, the danger, the saving planets and the thrill of a new discovery but this was something completely different. She felt a little sad because what would come after this could never ever be as great as this moment. She rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's marvellous."

Clara giggled suddenly.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that this is like the perfect spot to bring a date."

"What? What makes you say that?" the Doctor moved a bit further away from her and looked at Clara, confused.

"Calm down. I was just stating the obvious."

"There is nothing obvious here. You wanted something magnificent. Here we are, at a magnificent place," the Doctor said, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes we are. What is your problem?" Clara frowned at him. There he was again, the oddball-Doctor.

"My problem is that is is absolutely not a place where I would bring a date. And I didn't take you for a girl that was so easily influenced by outward appearances."

"I am not easily influenced by outward appearances," Clara started angrily, "I just said that this would be a very nice place for a date."

"Clara," the Doctor said nervously, playing with grass in his hands, again avoiding her eyes, "This is not a date."

Clara was taken aback. Did he think she thought this was a date? What was wrong with him? "I know it's not a date!"

"Well, good then. Let's change the subject, please."

"Did you. . .?"

"Did I what?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, never mind." Clara said and looked in the direction they had come from. Both said nothing for a while.

"Okay, back on the subject," the Doctor said suddenly, still staring into space, "Your boyfriend. I don't like him."

"What a coincidence. He doesn't like you either."

"Well, he's an idiot. You shouldn't see him."

"Excuse me?", Clara said angrily, now staring directly into his face. "What? Are you jealous?"

The Doctor jumped up and straightened his coat. "Jealous? Me? Oh, come on, Clara. Why should I be jealous?"

Clara got on her feet, too. Though it wasn't as impressive since she was shorter than him. A lot shorter as she realized now. Did he just get taller?, Clara wondered. She had never noticed before that her head ended at his chest. She would have to stand on toes just to look over his shoulder.

"I don't know but you're acting like it."

"Clara, please. I am a 2000 year old mad man with a time machine who can show you places that you would consider, and I quote, 'the perfect spot to bring a date' – what does he have to offer?"

"Ha!" Clara screamed triumphantly, "So you _did_ think this was date."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor said and walked away.

Clara just shook her head as she watched him go. "Doctor! Doctor, where are you going?"

"TARDIS," was all she could hear.

"Doctor, please. Can we just stop this bickering?" Clara asked as she caught up with him, "Everything was fine until now. No, not fine. It was perfect. Just like it used to be. Why can't it always be like that?"

"Because it isn't, Clara. Some things _have_ changed. Or haven't you taken a good long look at me?"

Clara jumped ahead of him now, forcing him to stop. "I'm looking at you right now."

"And what exactly is it that you're seeing?"

"I see you. The Doctor." Clara was confused. What was it that he wanted to hear? There were a lot of things that she saw when she looked at him. A lot of things she didn't see when _the other one_ was the Doctor. Insecurity. Doubt. Were these the emotions he had talked about before they came here?

Clara didn't even think about it. She just did what she felt like doing at the moment. She took his face in both her hands, got on her toes, and pressed a kiss to his lips. And for the first time the Doctor didn't fight her touch.


	10. Chapter 9

_I know it's short. I promise the next one will be longer. And I know it. Cause it's almost written ;)_

_And thank you for the review, fabercastel :) _

**Chapter 9**

No word was spoken on the way back to the TARDIS. After the Doctor had dropped her off at home Clara walked over to her bedroom door and started banging her head against it.

"Stupid Clara," he said to herself while her head hit the wooden door again and again, "Stupid, stupid Clara."

How could she have been so stupid as to kiss him! Actually _kiss_ him! The Doctor, who didn't even want to be hugged now. What had gotten into her? Technically, he had kissed her first when he gave her some of his regeneration energy. But he did that only to save her life. And he had apologized for it. Why had the Doctor apologized for it?

Now he was definitely not coming back next Wednesday. Not after this.

Why, why, why had she done this?

Again she banged her head again the door.

"Silly little girl. Silly little Clara."

He had made it clear, hadn't he? That dating her would never happen. He had said it aloud. Very clear for her to understand. But he was jealous of Henry for some reason. Why was he jealous? Did he think she would not travel with him any more once she was in a committed relationship? Why did she have to kiss him? Did she even like him in that way? Clara honestly couldn't say. Of course she had always had strong feelings for the Doctor ever since she started travelling with him. And the other one had been mistaken for her boyfriend more than just once. She had even introduced him as her boyfriend to her parents. But the Doctor had never shown the slightest romantic interest in her. Not the other one. And certainly not the new one. She didn't know a thing about dating rituals of Time Lords but there couldn't have been. Or could there? The new Doctor and his behaviour was just too strange in her eyes.

The sound of the TARDIS was still ringing in her ears and it got even louder now. She didn't dare turn around to the empty space the TARDIS had occupied just moments ago.

"Why are you doing that?" the Doctor's voice asked.

Clara almost jumped up in shock. There he was again. The Doctor was leaning against the door of his blue box and observed her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she wanted to know.

The Doctor didn't answer. "Just one more thing before we forget this ever happened."

"What thing?"

The Doctor walked up to her while she stood still with her back pressed against the door, too afraid of what was about to happen. He stopped inches away from her face as if still uncertain about what he was going to do. Then he bent down to kiss her.

It wasn't the chaste kind of kiss she had given him only moments ago. He kissed her like he had wanted to do this for a very long time, like he wanted to push her onto her bed and rip her clothes right off of her. But the Doctor didn't do any of these things. When he finally broke the kiss Clara was almost out of breath and couldn't tell how long exactly their moment had lasted.

"Now. Forget about it," the Doctor ordered her.

"Forget about what?"

"This," he pointed from himself to her and back, "Not going to happen again. And if you're unlucky enough to have your brain altered again, better get used to being a slave because I'm not doing this ever again."

He waved his hand in front of her face and again said "Forget."

Clara frowned at him and his silly gesture. "You can't just kiss people and tell them to forget."

"Well, technically, you started it. And I'm ending the kissing now. As I've said before. This," he pointed to the TARDIS, "is not a snog box. Now, see you next Wednesday."

And with that the Doctor left her even more baffled and confused.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you guys sooooooooo, soooooooo much for the reviews. You really made my evening :) I just love writing their relationship so much – the confused Doctor and Clara the little fiend – I'm glad you're liking it. And I just want you guys to know that I have several ideas for OneShots for the two of them that I will write probably as soon as I finished this one. _

**Chapter 10**

Clara nibbled on her popsicle carefully and in absolutely no hurry while the Doctor sat on the other end of the living room, waiting impatiently for her to finish it.

"Could you please stop that?" the Doctor asked annoyed.

"Stop what?"

"That!" he said and pointed to her dessert.

"Hey, _you _said I couldn't bring it into the TARDIS. Now you're just going to have to wait."

"Well, hurry. It's disturbing."

"Disturbing? Don't you mean distracting?" she stared into his eyes and licked her ice cream even slower.

"Alright, that's it. I'm leaving without you," he got up from the chair and headed for the TARDIS.

"Doctor, stop!", Clara laughed and showed him the empty popsicle stick, "There. All gone."

"You were flirting. You know I don't like that," he said grumpily.

"I wasn't flirting. I was teasing," Clara gave him an innocent smile.

The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS with Clara following shortly after him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the armchair before heading for the console unit.

Clara stared at the back of his white shirt and realized only now how she had started to see him differently after their kiss. He was definitely a good looking man, thin and yet strong with broad shoulders. She wanted to know it would feel like, touching his chest. She would be very tempted to try should the Doctor ever let her come close enough again. She still wasn't sure what their kiss was all about and they hadn't talked about it during their last adventures. He sure as hell was never going to mention it again, so Clara had thought of a different game to play. She was going to relentlessly tease him until it was either happening again or he would finally throw a tantrum that would result in both of them talking about it. But Clara was determined to get her answer.

"So, where is your snog box heading today?" she asked and casually positioned herself so close to him that their arms were touching.

The Doctor ignored her remark and moved over to the other end of the console unit to press some buttons as if he never noticed the touch.

"Well, I got a distress call from a spaceship. We should check that out."

"Why, what happened?"

"I don't know yet. Let's have a look, shall we?"

Whether it was a spaceship the two of them landed on, Clara couldn't tell. Everything was covered in smoke and she began coughing instantly.

"Doctor, what is this place?" she asked in the lowest voice possible, although her coughing had been loud enough. Had there been anyone in the room they would've have heard them before.

"No idea," the Doctor said, trying to look around.

"Doctor, I feel dizzy. I think there is something in the fog."

"I think you're right. We should get back to the TARDIS for now," he replied slowly, seeming a little disoriented.

"Doctor, is that you?" a female voice came from the other end of the room just as they were about to turn around. At least Clara thought it was a female voice although there appeared to be something wrong with it.

"Yes, who is there?" the Doctor asked in a low voice, apparently not able to speak any louder. Whatever was in that fog it did something to their senses.

"Doctor," Clara tried to warn him but no more words seemed to come out of her mouth. She was only able to grab his arm before falling over. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a woman in a gas mask.

When Clara woke up again she felt light-headed. It took her a while to remember what had happened and quite a bit longer to realize she was chained up against a wall.

Luckily there was no more fog and she could make out the shape of the Doctor chained up next to her. He seemed to be still unconscious.

"Doctor?" she whispered. Her voice wasn't yet back to normal, "Doctor, are you alright?"

He didn't move, even when the heavy steel door burst open and a young woman in military clothes stepped inside the room.

"Well, at least you're up," she said to Clara before she turned around to fetch a bucket from the other side of the door. The woman emptied the bucket of water over the Doctor who finally woke up with a gasp, completely soaked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he shouted at her.

"What would I want?" the woman laughed, "Your ship of course. And it wasn't particularly difficult."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment as if it took him a while to process what she had just said. He then answered: "Oh, the ship. Sure. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of trick?" the woman demanded to know.

"No, no trick," the Doctor shook his chained hands, "But there isn't really anything I could do to stop you right now, is there?"

The woman left without another word. Clara couldn't believe what she had just heard from the Doctor. She turned to face him and shot him a look of sheer disbelief.

"Doctor, you can't just let her get the TARDIS like this!"

"Shhh, be quiet. They'll never get into it anyways. Now, unchain me."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

Clara said nothing but only waved her hands, indicating that she, too, was shackled to the wall.

"They haven't taken the sonic," the Doctor said, "We can use it. It's in my pocket."

"Doctor," Clara resigned, "I'm still chained."

"Oh, right." Finally the Doctor had grasped the hopelessness of their situation, "Well, at least they'll never get into the TARDIS."

"Wait a second," Clara suddenly had a great idea. Well, it wasn't exactly great but it was their best chance of getting out of there. She kicked off her shoes with her feet.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"My hands are chained. My feet aren't," Clara answered with a grin and adjusted her seating position so as to be able to reach into the Doctor's pocket with her foot.

"Wait, no, no, no, don't do that," suddenly there was a look of panic in the Doctor's eyes, "Get your disgusting feet off me."

Clara ignored him. She already had her foot on his leg. Now she just had to stretch a little further. Damn, couldn't he just wear jeans with smaller pockets?

"It's not going to work, Clara. Stop it. Now."

"Well, maybe it would if you weren't backing away from me," she spat at him as she was finally able to reach deep inside his pocket, "There it is, I can feel it. . . "

"It's in the other pocket, Clara," he said, staring straight ahead. Clara blushed as she realized what exactly she had touched just now. She hadn't even given _that_ possibility any thought. After all, the situation was not exactly an arousing one.

"Ups, sorry," she stuttered, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh, so, 'get your feet off me' wasn't clear enough for Miss Clara?" and now he was angry at her. Again.

"Now, you have to help, Doctor. Move closer or we'll never get out of here."

Yes, he was stubborn but he also wanted out of these chains. Reluctantly he obeyed and shuffled over the ground, closer to her.

"Now, that's an attitude I can work with," Clara said and swung her right leg over his lap. The Doctor visibly cringed at the contact.

"Sorry," she mumbled again, looking for his pocket with her right foot. She couldn't exactly avoid that her leg was touching his crotch. But did that really matter at that point?

Apparently it mattered to the Doctor because he rolled his eyes and kept staring angrily at the ceiling.

"Is this going to take much longer?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost," she said and the sonic screwdriver hit the floor with a thud.

The Doctor let out an angry groan. "Great. Now what?"

"Gosh, you're insufferable. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, it doesn't look like it."

Clara stretched one more time and flung her second leg over the Doctor's lap. Just as he was about to protest she lifted the sonic screwdriver up with both her feet and tried to point it at the Doctor's shackles, dropping the sonic in the process. Luckily it only fell back in his lap.

"You did that on purpose," he said moodily.

She ignored him, picked the sonic back up and pointed again. She pressed the little button on its side with her toe and the Doctor's chains sprung open. Clara dropped the screwdriver and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, unchain me," she requested.

"Know what? I should just leave you here to rot," he said but freed her anyways.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'm sorry my foot gave you an erection. Won't happen again," Clara said passive-aggressively while she followed the Doctor around the TARDIS.

"Can you shut up about that for a second? Your screeching makes it hard to think!"

"You know what else makes it hard to think? Having all that blood in places other than the brain."

The Doctor turned around furiously. "Clara Oswald, I swear to all the Gods in the universe, I will leave you here on this ship if you don't stop that right away."

"Yes, by all means, leave me here," Clara shouted back at him, "Run away and leave me here like a scared little teenage boy."

"And now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you are just very scared because I just caught a glimpse of the fact that you are _just a man,_" Clara said right into his face, "Oh, wait. You're not. Because a real man wouldn't just run away. And you're so obviously_ not_ a real man."

"Clara Oswald, you have never been so wrong," the Doctor said, now looking at her dangerously.

"Prove it!" she demanded.

Before she knew what was happening the Doctor had pressed his body against hers, pushing her onto the TARDIS console. He kissed her furiously, teeth hitting teeth every now and then. Clara was taken by surprise so much at first that she forgot what to do when his tongue pushed into her mouth. His hands, God, how many hands did he have? They were all over her body, pushing their way up under her shirt. Clara freed him of his coat, letting it fall on the TARDIS floor. She parted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him even closer. Now she had the chance to see what touching his chest would feel like. Clara didn't bother unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted to play rough? Well, so could she. Clara got hold of both sides of his shirt, ripping it apart and sending buttons flying everywhere.

The Doctor broke their kiss for an instant to look at the damage she had just done.

"Sorry, didn't think that would actually work," she apologized.

"Don't talk," the Doctor said and pressed his lips back unto hers when suddenly an earthquake shook the TARDIS. Still locked together they fell onto the floor.

Clara knew something was wrong but now that the Doctor's weight was pushing down on her, his hot, strong chest feeling too good to be true on her own, it was harder to think just a single clear thought.

_Bang!_ And the TARDIS shook again. But apparently the Doctor took no notice of it.

"Doctor, the TARDIS. . .," she tried to say in between kisses.

"Shhh," he hushed her again, now moving on from her mouth and down her neck. Clara grabbed his hair, his soft, soft hair and pushed his head towards her favourite spot. A low moan escaped her lips when he reached it.

_Bang! _This time it was too loud to be ignored. With all the mental and physical strength she could muster Clara pushed the Doctor away from her and sat upright. The Doctor still hadn't realized something was going on, took it only as an invitation and pulled Clara on top of his lap, kissing her again.

_No! Danger! Stop!_ Something inside Clara's brain screamed but the Doctor wouldn't stop. If she didn't put an end to it, they'd be having sex in less than five minutes while something outside the TARDIS was probably trying to destroy it, and both of them with it. There was only one thing left she could think of to get the Doctor's mind off this. And here it comes.

"Ouch!" both of them screamed out in pain at the same time.

"You hit me!" said the Doctor, holding the back of his head in pain.

"You bit my lip," Clara mumbled, checking with her finger if it was bleeding.

"Why. . ." the Doctor started but something banged against the TARDIS door again, shaking the whole thing.

"Ohhhh," the Doctor finally understood. "Oh no, we're still on the spaceship. They want to steal the TARDIS."

The Doctor got to his feet and ran for the door, dishevelled as he was.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara asked.

"I'm telling them to stop, of course."

"You can't be serious. They'll just chain us up again. We should just fly off and blow up the ship or something," she suggested.

"Now, Clara, who's the _real man_?"

The Doctor opened the door and Clara could make out at least 10 people standing in front of it.

"Ah," the Doctor said, "I see you're desperately trying to get inside my ship. See, I was just in there, desperately trying to get into something else, if you know what I mean. And you were kind of disturbing us with the rumpus you were making. So, you're luring me here with a fake distress call so you could get your hands on my ship and your plan failed. That's okay. Happens to the best of us."  
>The men standing in front of the TARDIS looked at each other in bewilderment as if uncertain whether they should just take the ship by storm now that the door was open or run away in fear from the lunatic blocking the way.<p>

"But what you're doing now is just embarrassing. You'll never get inside my TARDIS, so you might as well turn around now and walk away before I get really angry. And Clara knows I get angry a lot, isn't that right, Clara?" he turned to ask her.

Clara, still completely baffled, answered: "Uhm. . . do what he says."

The Doctor didn't wait for the soldiers to reply. He closed the door in their faces and walked back to the TARDIS console.

"_Now_, we can fly off," he said and started to press some buttons.

Clara, who was still sitting on the TARDIS floor, finally got to her feet and straightened her clothes.

"Where are we heading?" she asked uncertain, but the TARDIS had already landed.

"Home," the Doctor replied in a sombre tone as he opened the door for her and Clara stepped into her own bedroom.

"We should talk," Clara suggested and realized the Doctor was still standing in the TARDIS door. He never set foot inside her room.

"Clara, I am not made for this," he said.

"But you were already _married_ once," she protested.

He didn't look at her but kept staring at his shoes. "Another me. In another life."

"You're still the same man."

"Am I?" he now looked directly into her face, "How would you know if I don't even know myself?"

"You're the same man to me. Isn't that enough?"

The ring of her smartphone interrupted their conversation. Clara looked at the screen and saw Henry's name in big, guilty letters.

"Don't you want to answer?" the Doctor asked but Clara switched it off and threw it on the bed.

"No, Doctor, you're not getting out of this conversation this time. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," the Doctor denied.

"Yes, you do. You've got a problem. It started with your regeneration. It has something to do with me, apart from the fact that apparently you now find me attractive. You always get mad at me, you don't want to be touched. One second you're sweet and you show me the best place in the universe, the next second you're angry at me and push me away."  
>"Clara, that is exactly my point," the Doctor almost shouted.<p>

"What is?"

"You!" the Doctor left the doorstep of his TARDIS now and walked up to her. "For nearly 2000 years I have travelled through time and space with female companions. I have truly loved some of them but you, you make me feel like a teenage boy who just can't control himself! Do you know how maddening that can be?"

Clara just stared at him, not really knowing how she should react. She had a hard time processing this.

"I mean, Clara, look at me. 2000 years, grey hair, winkles and along comes a 27-year-old girl with a funny nose, who is short and bossy and every time she gets close I get. . . you know,. . . it's just inappropriate. I thought I passed that stage 1800 years ago."

"Well, maybe you'll grow out of it," Clara suggested and couldn't hide a smile. There was something cute about it. The dashing young Doctor, who had absolutely no interest in her and now this grown man who felt like a teenage boy.

"Why are you smiling? Stop that," the Doctor demanded.

Clara laughed. "You can't tell me to stop smiling, silly. I'm happy you finally told me the truth."

Clara stepped up to him and touched his cheek, still smiling. "My silly Doctor."

She kissed him carefully, not sure if he wanted her to at this point. But he responded, wrapping her up in his arms and leading her over to the bed, never breaking the kiss.


	13. Epilogue

_A huge thanks to all of you who read my story from beginning to end, and an even bigger thanks to all of you who left reviews. I know everyone loves feedback but they really made my day every time. _

_I also started on a new Twelve/Clara FanFiction. If you liked this one, you might want to check out the next one. It will be called **Family Ties** and online within the next days._

**Epilogue**

When Clara awoke the Doctor was lying next to her in bed, still asleep. She had never before seen him sleep. She couldn't remember that he had ever looked so peaceful before. Clara let her head fall back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

She hadn't exactly expected to see the Doctor still next to her when she was woken by her alarm clock in the morning, but not only had he snuck out of bed, both the Doctor and his TARDIS were gone. _Great_, Clara thought to herself. But he would be back, she knew it. And she also had to take care of something. Clara looked through the blankets and found her phone by her feet. She dialled Henry's number.

"Good morning," he answered grumpily.

"Hi," was all she said at first. She should have thought about what she wanted to say to him in advance.

"I tried to reach you all day yesterday," he broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I saw it this morning. Sorry about that. My phone was switched off and I didn't notice. Listen, do you have time for coffee?"

Breaking up with Henry wasn't as hard as Clara had imagined. He took it fine, probably because he had already realized long before that their relationship was not going to work out. He had even thought about moving back to his home town anyway. Clara left their lunch date with a smile on her lips and a lot less weight on her shoulders. Now all she had to do was wait for next Wednesday.

The TARDIS sound was coming from her bedroom rather early in the morning. Clara hadn't even finished getting ready. She quickly brushed her hair back into a ponytail and jumped into the TARDIS.

"Good morning, Doctor," she greeted him happily, "You missed breakfast last week."

Apparently the Doctor was surprised to see her in a good mood. "I though you'd be mad that I just left but I wanted to give you some time."

"It's okay," she said earnestly, "What's in store for today?"

"Don't you want to. . . talk about it? I though you women always wanted to talk about things?"

"Doctor, admit it," she smiled at him, "You're not really the talking kind."

"You're right. I'm not. At least not when it comes to _that_."

"That's settled then. We'll improvise," Clara said, smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Now hit some clever buttons. I want to see something great."

The Doctor put his arm around her and smiled. "Improvising sounds good. I think I'm good at it."

"Yes, you are," Clara said and smiled back at him. She knew that the greatest adventure wouldn't be where or when she went, but the man she went with.


End file.
